


Missing You

by KarleeKarma



Series: English Cottage 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mild Breathplay, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sam Winchester's Filthy Mouth, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma
Summary: Sam is away on a business trip. You don't sleep well without him so you decide a drink and an orgasm should knock you out. Bonus points that you get to tease Sam in the process.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: English Cottage 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, sexting while in public is a kink of mine. So it'll probably come up again. I'm not sorry haha
> 
> Anyway, bit of lighthearted, simple smut to distract us all from The End in a couple of weeks. Hope y'all enjoy.  
> Un-beta'd so let a gal know if you spy mistakes. I basically wrote this in one go and posted it straight away.

It’s only Wednesday and you’re already over this week. Sam left for a trip on Monday morning and you’re just fed up now. You’re exhausted, you never sleep well when Sam isn’t home. The bed is too big, too cold, there are too many covers, and it’s too quiet. So you’re running on two nights of broken and fitful sleep. You’re grumpy and snappy. And Sam won’t be home until late Friday night. So you’ve another two more nights to get through.

Really, you just _miss_ Sam. You’re not joined at the hip, you have healthy social lives apart from each other. But the empty house and your empty bed leave you feeling like you’re missing a limb. You’re not 100% sure what to do with yourself. You can’t settle into anything really.

So you’ve got a plan. It’s Wednesday night, two more nights to go. You’re determined to get some real sleep tonight come hell or high water. You bought some of the hard stuff on your way home from work and you’ve spent a pleasant evening getting nicely tipsy and watching really crap TV. You’re feeling nice and mellow. Now it’s time for stage two.

You get yourself ready for bed and slip under your sheets, naked. You’re gunna have a nice adult time with yourself. And if you can get Sam to play with you, then all the better.

**Y: Missing you.**

**S: Missing you too sweetheart <3 **

**Y: Bed is too big and cold without you :-(**

**S: I know baby, 2 more days.**

**Y: When you get home I’m gunna drag you into this bed and ride you so fucking hard. You’re not gunna be able to move when I’m done with you.**

You giggle. You love playing with Sam when he’s in public. The idea of him shifting and trying to concentrate while you distract him with pictures and explicit texts. Sometimes you spend the afternoon teasing him, riling him up as much as possible. That results in him storming in and taking you over the sofa, hard and fast and perfect.

**S: Fucking hell princess. I’m at a drinks thing for work. You can’t send me stuff like that.**

**Y: Oh poor baby, am I distracting you?**

You pull down the sheets until they just cover the swell of your breasts, nipples peaking the fabric. You shoot the camera an innocent look and snap a picture, immediately sending it to Sam.

**S: Jesus, don’t tease me. That’s mean :-(**

You hope he’s struggling to maintain composure. It can’t be a serious work thing if he’s freely texting you. You imagine him shifting in his seat, trying to hide his hardening cock from his co-workers.

**Y: Are you getting hard? Thinking about me all alone in our big bed? What I could be getting up to? What you could be missing out on?**

You get the typing symbol a few times but no reply. You wait, grinning. He won’t be able to resist a reply. You know he finds evenings like this boring as all hell. You rub your thighs together, feeling the throbbing in your centre.

**Y: I’m aching for you, Sam. Need you to fill me up.**

You pull the sheets off your body, too hot to want the covers. You run a hand over your stomach and down between your legs. You’re warm and wet, a combination of teasing Sam and thinking of all the ways he’s going to get you back when he comes home. The alcohol helps too. That always makes you horny.

You load up your camera and take a photo showing your hand between your legs, not too explicit but enough to tease. You send it to Sam.

**Y: I don’t think I’m doing this right. Feel so much better when you do it.**

Still no reply. The typing symbols but nothing yet. You’re either getting an essay or he’s trying to be subtle about texting you. You’re not overly fussed either way. You’re having fun with yourself now. You dip two fingers into your pussy, gathering some slick to rub your clit with. You let out a moan. It does feel good, but it would feel so much better if Sam were here. He’d be eating you out by now, hair brushing your thighs as he licked, sucked and fingered you until you exploded. Suddenly you’re desperate to hear his voice. If you can’t have him with you, you want his deep voice in your ear commanding you to cum for him.

Almost as if you summoned him, your phone starts ringing. You answer, holding it against your shoulder so you can return both hands to your pussy.

“Hi, babe. Having a good evening?”

_Naughty girl! Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?_

“What?” You reply innocently. “I was sharing my evening with you. My evening features masturbation. Do you not want to know how I spend my time?”

_Do you know where I am?_

“No…?”

_I am in the bathroom of the bar we’re drinking in, trying not to rip my cock off because my wife is a fucking minx who sends me filth while I’m trying to work._

You moan, the image of him being so desperate for you that he had to go to the bathroom. That he couldn’t even wait until he got back to his own room. That he had to call you, to hear your voice as much as you needed to hear him.

_Fuck. Now you’ve got all my attention princess, you can damn well do as you’re told so I can hear you cum for me like a good girl. Understood?_

“Yes Sam, fuck yes.”

_Good girl. Now get two fingers in that pretty little pussy for me. As deep as you can, as deep as I would._

You do as instructed, rocking your hips to get your hand as deep as you can, searching for that magic spot that makes you see stars. The angle isn’t quite right and you whine, frustrated.

_That’s right princess. That’s it. The other hand now, rub your clit for me. Imagine it’s my hands, do what I would do._

You can hear him panting now. He must be getting off too. You can picture it in your head, long fingers wrapped around his long cock. He’s harsh with himself when he’s desperate like this, hand tight as he jerks himself, his head thrown back and neck straining. You whine, both from your hands working and the mental image you have.

“Fuck Sam feels so good.”

_Christ, that’s it, baby. Tell me how good I make you feel._

You moan louder, feeling your orgasm start to build.

 _Fuck, wish you were here right now. Want you on your knees for me. Need those pretty lips wrapped around my cock._ He groans into the phone. _Miss you so fucking much princess. Wanna feel you cumming on my cock while I fuck you so hard._

The sound of his voice telling you everything he wants to do to you sends you rushing towards the edge. You mouth waters at the thought of sucking him. You want him everywhere, fucking your mouth, fucking your pussy. His hands all over you, claiming you, making you his.

“Sam, I’m so close. Oh fuck, keep talking. Fuck gunna make me cum so fucking hard.”

_C’mon princess. Need to hear you cum for me. Need to hear you scream for me. Wait ‘til I get home, gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name. Make you squirt everywhere for me, ‘til you fucking scream. Come on baby, let me hear you._

That’s it. His deep voice and its filthy promises push you over the cliff, have you crying out. The phone falls from your shoulder as you hear Sam curse and groan on the other end. You keep working yourself until you’re too sensitive. Breathing hard you grab the phone again, hearing Sam panting on the other end.

“Damn that was hot.” You giggle

_Fucking hell. I think I shot my brains out of my dick._

“Nice.”

_Don’t get cocky, you’re still in for it when I get back._

“Promises promises.”

_You’ll see, princess._

You smile. You know Sam means it. You can’t wait.

“I really do miss you though, this week is dragging like hell. I hate you being away.”

_I know sweetheart, I hate it as well. And I’m sorry but I have to get back, people will be looking for me._

“It’s fine darling. Go work, mingle, and make connections, whatever the hell you do at these things.”

_I’ll speak to you tomorrow, sweetheart. When I’m done working, yeah?_

“Yes, speak tomorrow. Love you, Sam.”

_Love you too sweetheart._

You cut the call and throw your phone on the bedside table. Shuffling around in the sheets you end up curled up on Sam’s side, breathing in his scent from the pillows. Your eyes heavy with sleep for the first time this week you drift off quickly. Two nights to go.

\----

You wake in the morning to a picture message from Sam. You open it smiling, thinking it will be a silly picture of his breakfast or something he saw on his morning run.

Two pictures wait for you. The first is a sleepy selfie of Sam, still in bed. Shirtless and with his hair splayed all over his pillows, a soft smile on his face and dimples in full force. The caption simply reads: Good morning my love.

The second has your breath catching. It’s a copy of the one you sent to him last night. His hand between his legs, gripping his hard cock. There’s pre-cum drooling from the head, which is flushed. You can see his stomach and thighs tensed and know he must have taken it right before he came. This caption reads: Tomorrow…

One more night to wait…


	2. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure, self indulgent porn. I'm not sorry.

You make it through Thursday, the day seeming to pass faster now you’re on the home stretch. You text Sam throughout the day and he calls you when he’s done with work. You don’t mention the pictures and neither does he. You chat about when to expect him home the following evening, how his week has gone. You know he’s exhausted after his long week and you make promises of an epic lie-in on Saturday and plenty of Sam pampering.

Friday is quiet. A good morning text, no picture. Then silence for the rest of the day. You figure he’s busy wrapping up the conference or whatever he’s doing. These things seem to be more about a boy’s week with his co-workers, not much work seems to get done. Apparently, it’s good for networking. You’re not sure how much networking a lecturer needs to do but Sam assures you it’s important. And it is only once or twice a year. You hardly begrudge him that.

By the time mid-afternoon comes all you can think about is the throbbing between your legs and the arousal in your stomach. Your mind offers up image after image of things you could spend the night doing, of what Sam might be planning.

Finally your phone chimes.

**S: I’ll be home around 9. I expect you to be in bed waiting for me. Be naked.**

You swallow, a jolt of pure lust firing up your spine. You can feel your pussy clenching in anticipation.

Somehow you make it through the rest of your working afternoon and get home. You’ve got a few hours to kill before Sam gets back so you settle down to a good pamper. A nice hot bath, skincare, candles. The whole nine yards. Fridays are always ‘you’ nights. Sam usually goes out for drinks with friends and you love the time to yourself. But tonight you’re twitchy, clock-watching. By 8.30 you’re already in bed with a wine glass that might be wine, or might be something harder.

The sheets are soft against your skin, teasing your sensitive flesh as you try to scroll through your phone and distract yourself. You end up falling down a YouTube wormhole and the bang of the front door takes you by surprise. You hear the thuds of Sam kicking off his shoes and then his heavy steps moving around, dropping down his case and raiding the fridge for snacks.

Soon his footsteps come to the bedroom door and he pops his head around the frame.

“Hey sweetheart, I’m just gunna shower. Won’t be long.” And he vanishes again.

You groan. He’s doing this on purpose. The radio silence all day. Now the dragging out of him getting his fine ass into bed with you. Scowling you pick up your phone again, more waiting.

Finally, you hear him coming back towards the room and the shutting of the door behind him grabs your attention. You look up to find him standing, looking you up and down, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Two can play that game and you make a show of sweeping your eyes over him. Towel slung low on his narrow hips, the V of his pelvis almost a signpost to what you want. Beads of water are still trailing down his chest and abs, making you want to chase them with your tongue. His hair is swept back from his face, still wet and un-brushed. You catch yourself licking your lips as you look over him, still in awe that he’s yours. His towel starts to tent under your gaze and you smirk.

Sam steps towards the bed as you get up on to your knees to meet his height. You reach for him as soon as he’s in range, running your fingers over his solid chest and up towards his shoulders. He leans down and captures your face in his hands, giving you a delicious shiver at the way he makes you feel so small in his hands. You press your lips to his and he dives into the kiss. He’s an exceptional kisser, making you weak at the knees as he explores your mouth. His lips are soft against yours, he tastes of mint and something that is just Sam. One hand slides back into your hair, gripping a handful and making you moan.

You reach between you and pull the towel open so it falls from his hips. Then, with your hands back on his shoulders, you pull him down so he falls over you on the bed. He catches his weight on his hand and pulls himself to kneel over you.

He leans back in to capture your lips again, one hand coming to rest against your throat. You moan at the weight. No pressure, just the promise of power. You shove your hands up into his hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling him deeper into the kiss, closer to you. Sam groans.

Breaking the kiss, he sits back on his knees and gazes at you, running his hands down your sides and up the swell of your breasts. So close to where you want him.

“Good girl, waiting naked like I told you. My beautiful wife. What am I going to do with you?”

You pant as he brings his hands ever closer to your nipples with every pass, but never quite there.

“Anything. Fuck. Everything. Please.”

He smirks at you before diving back into the kiss, this time pressing his body to yours, his thigh between your legs and his hardness rubbing against your stomach. You gasp and rock your hips against his thigh, loving the friction but needing more. You push against his shoulders and pull away from his mouth.

“Please, Sam. I need –”

“I know princess. I’ve got what you need.”

He rolls off your body and lays out on his back. He taps the muscles of his chest.

“C’mon, take a seat sweetheart. Let me give you something to keep that dirty mouth busy while I get my fill of your pretty pussy.”

You groan, just the thought of it making you flash white-hot. You sit up and swing a leg over Sam’s chest, leaning forward and bringing his twitching cock into your vision. You stay up on your knees, letting Sam see between your bodies as you take as much of him into your mouth as you can so you can get everything nice and wet. Sam groans at the sudden heat of your mouth. You bob up and down a couple of times before pulling up to suckle the head, using your tongue to dip into the slit and work over the nerves. You hear Sam curse and feel him grip your hips.

“Fuck, your mouth! So damn good baby.”

You smile around him, working your way back down his length and taking him as deep as you can. The angle isn’t great but you work with what you’ve got, taking him as deep into your mouth as you can. You love the weight of him on your tongue, how soft the skin is. The way he stretches your jaw with his girth, makes you drool. You hold him as deep as you can for a few beats, loving his drawn-out “fuuuuuuuuck.”

As you pull back for breath Sam seems to remember what his plan was, grips your hips and pulls you down to his mouth. He eats you out like a man starved. His lips and tongue seem to be everywhere at once and when he pushes two fingers inside you, you have to stop sucking him. You rest your forehead against his thigh and just jack him slowly, panting and moaning and he sends you hurtling towards the edge.

“That’s it, princess. Cum for me. Wanna watch your pussy cum around my fingers.” He flicks his tongue over your clit once, twice and… that’s it.

You orgasm with a scream, clenching around his fingers and covering his mouth and chin with your cum. He works you through it until you’re squirming away from him. Then lifts you from his chest and lays you out on your back. All you can do is pant and just be manhandled. You feel boneless.

Once you’re laid out Sam is straight back between your thighs. You squeal, over-sensitive but he ignores you. Working slowly but firmly he pushes you to another orgasm that has you soaking his hand and the sheets.

“I told you I would make you squirt everywhere sweetheart. I would make you scream for me.” He growls, gently rubbing over your clit again, making you twitch. You’re helpless against him, can only take what he gives you as he pushes you again and again. When he can’t coax anything more from you, he kisses his way up your body. Smiling at your utterly blissed-out state he kisses you gently.

“You okay sweetheart?”

You nod. “Absolutely. Fucking perfect. Now get in me.”

Sam huffs out a laugh as he grips himself to slide into you. You’re soaked and he meets no resistance as he pushes in to the hilt. You both groan at the feeling. You lift your legs and wrap them around his waist, pulling him in closer. He grabs your hands and pulls them over your head, pressing your wrists into the bed with one hand.

He sets a fast pace, chasing his own end. You strain against his hands, loving the power he keeps restrained. Your legs fall away from his waist, you’re too tired to hold them up now. Sam reaches down and pulls one up, pressing your knee into your chest. It changes the angle and lets him get that bit deeper inside you, making you gasp.

“Christ. So perfect. Missed this pussy all week. Then you go and be a fucking minx on the phone. Thought I was gonna have to come home early. You had me jacking off in a _fucking_ _bathroom_ like a damn teenager.”

You arch up against him as he hits that spot inside, making you cry out.

“That’s it, princess. Are you gonna cum again for me huh? Is this what you needed? Need this big cock to fill you up and make you scream for me.”

He grinds his pubic bone against you with every thrust, pushing you closer and closer to another orgasm.

“C’mon naughty girl. So fucking close. Need you to cum on my cock.” He releases your wrists and wraps his hand around your throat. You swallow, feeling his fingers against the movement. He tightens his grip slowly, controlled until he’s cut off your airway.

“Yeah, that’s it. You know who’s in charge don’t you, princess. You know what happens when you tease. This what you wanted?”

One more thrust and grind and you’re done. Clenching and throwing your head back as you orgasm. Sam releases you and the rush of air makes you feel lightheaded and amazing. Sam plants his hands into the bed and thrusts deeply into you a few more times before he tenses and cries out. He thrusts shallowly a couple more times before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to you.

You both stare at the ceiling and pant. You’re absolutely fucked out. Boneless and brainless.

“Jesus fuck.” You mummer. Sam huffs next to you.

“Yeah. Christ.”

You reach for his hand and entwine your fingers while you both just lay and recover. He rubs his thumb over your knuckles. You can feel yourself starting to drift.

“C’mon sweetheart. Go clean up while I change the sheets.”

“Nooooo. Stay here. Sheets tomorrow.”

He nudges you towards the edge of the bed.

“Baby, this bed is disgusting. There is cum everywhere. Go clean up and I’ll fix it.”

He nudges you again and you heave a dramatic sigh and sit up. You take a deep breath and stand, reaching out for a wall as your legs go jelly-like under you.

“Balls. Sam, you ruined me. I can’t walk.”

“Hey, we aim to please here at Winchester Dicks ‘R Us. Anyway, you said you were gunna make it so _I_ couldn’t walk.”

You bark out a laugh as you make your way out of the room.

“Patience young Padawan. I’ll get to that.”

By the time you come back Sam has stripped and remade the bed and is laid out waiting for you. He’s left the sheets thrown to the end of the bed and is just gloriously naked. You crawl onto the bed and into his arms. He’s like a furnace and your whole body relaxes to be back in his arms again.

“Missed you handsome.”

He kisses the top of your head.

“Missed you too my darling. So glad to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. All my fics seem to end with falling asleep. Maybe I should work on that?


End file.
